


Let me..

by Undercore



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Poem-y thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick just wants to be there for Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me..

Don't hold back the tears,   
Let me care for you  
Don't pull away again  
Let me see the real you  
Don't flee behind those fake smiles  
Let me make you smile for real  
Don't pull up those walls  
Let me in without a fight  
Because I don't want to see the fake  
Because all I want is to love YOU  
Even if you give up on me  
I'm afraid I'll have to continue believing in you,  
Because you are the most precious person to me   
and I'll never let you fall apart  
( my love is true and pure, let me heal your corrupted heart)


End file.
